Death itself is back
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: Yuna finally beat vegnegun someone very close to her came along Tidus he has a little brother named Tai Sin is back and its Lulu this time. Will Yuna be able to defeat sin yet again or will her love for lulu get in the way of it? RNR
1. Chapter 1

-1_Chapter 1 The beginning_

_As Yuna sat down near the ocean she wondered about what her journey was all about. How did it lead to all this and her saving spria once again how can she keep doing this?_

"_Hey Yuna" Tidus said sitting down right next to her "I'm not a dream anymore am I?"_

_Yuna P.O.V._

"_No" I said stroking his hair "You are real", he smlied at me_

"_Yuna I have someone that wants to meet you" He said grabbing her hand_

"_Oh?" I said getting up, I wonder who it is_

"_TIDUS!" He yelled_

"_C'mon Tai" Tidus said_

_It was a young boy he had on the same thing Tidus had expect his colors where red and Black_

"_Tidus is this your kid?" Yuna said_

"_YUNNIE!" Rikku yelled_

_I turned around and saw Rikku and Paine_

"_What's going on?" I said_

"_Sin!" Rikku yelled_

"_WHAT?" Tidus, Tai and I said_

"_We killed Sin 3 years ago" Tidus said_

"_Yeah we did how is he back and who is he?" Paine said_

"_Lulu" Rikku said crying_

"_LULU?!!" I said dropping to the floor_

"_It comes!" Paine said getting out her sword_

_I got up and ran in front of them it was dark and I was scared and I looked to the side and saw Tidus and Tai right beside me and in the back was Paine and Rikku. What's this world coming to? Who knows…._

_We finally saw her sin it brong back so many painful memories but did I care? Yes why because I love to save people hwy because I couldn't even save myself from..._

_"YUNA!" Yelled Tai_

_"Huh?" I said I looked up and saw 3 fireballs head towards me I then changed into warrior and smaked them away. So did Rikku and Tai and Tidus took out thier swords and jumped up and started to fight sin blow by blow sin finally fell and I looked down and a summing Summoning was going on and it was Tai he summoned two blades and Tidus got one and so did Tai and then everything became to light to see_

_I write longer chapters this is just the beginning okay? flames are free and so are reviews plz review!_


	2. New journey

_Chapter 2 new journey_

_As the light cleared, Tai and Tidus where gone. I still looked around to find Tai laying onto the ground fading away_

"_TAI!" Yelled Rikku Paine and I_

"_Yuna, Rikku, Paine?" Tai asked_

"_Don't worry we'll get you some help" Rikku said running to the village_

"_Where is Tidus my brother?" Tai asked_

"_Oh I thought that was your dad" I said_

"_No..my brother" He said "My father is Jecht I have 2 brothers Shuyin and Tidus"_

"_Shuyin?" I asked How can they be related to Shuyin?_

"_He died 102 years ago" Tai said_

"_But how?" Rikku asked_

"_I don't know but he was…killed because he found a huge machine (Can't spell the other word for Machine in spria)_

"_Vegnagun?" Paine said getting up_

"_Yeah that" Tai said_

"_How do we stop you from fading?" I asked_

"_You can't I am regenerating" Tai said_

"_What?" Paine said_

"_Yeah I'm kind of dead" Tai said then he stopped fading and got up_

"_C'mon lets find Tidus"_

_**Somewhere**_

"_Lulu?" Tidus said _

"_Save me!" Lulu said_

"_How?" Tidus_

"_Get a summoner and save me" Lulu said_

"_Where is Wakka Lulu?" Tidus asked as he looked around it looked all dark and Lulu and Tidus was standing there and it became light._

"_Dead" Lulu said "Now go Tidus before I KILL YOU!"_

"_Lulu no" Tidus said as he started to run then he fell._

_**On the Airship**_

_**I can't believe I'm in this again no way AGAIN now I have to fight sin all over again plus its Lulu this is not fair look at me on the floor crying because I have to relive this all over again I can't do this!**_

"_Yunnie"_

"_Yuna_

_**I looked back and it was Tai and Rikku of course I knew it was Rikku but Tai no I didn't we just met not to long ago and now he is worried about me ha-ha he is really Tidus's brother. I got up and started to whistle, then I looked up and saw him flying down pass the airship Tai dove after him and Rikku did also I started to and then someone pushed me. It was Paine and she jumped down to.**_

"_Tidus!" Yelled Tai and Rikku_

"_TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH TO JUMP DOWN" Tai said_

"_WE HAD SOME MINOR DELALYS" Paine said_

"_NEXT TIME TRY NOT TO" Rikku said_

_Then we all saw Sin come out of the water and it blew a wave and we all flew away from Tidus all because of the wave._

_**Tidus!**_

_Then we all hit a wall and slid down and another young boy flew down from the sky and kicked it and it got dazed for a minute and he went into the water grabbed Tidus and flew over to us._

"_Took you long enough Tray" Tai said getting up_

_**TRAY???????**_

"_Hey Yuna, Rikku Paine" Tray said his hair was covering his face_

"_Tray?" I said walked up to him, I lifted his hair up and saw that it was really him I fell back and almost cried_

"_Is Emily (BathierFlare its you this time!) alive also?"_

_**Flashback**_

_**You see Tray and Emily both running in the old Bevelle Ruins and then a dead end**_

"_**Emily I love you" **_

"_**I love you t-**_

_**Then they got shot and fell down a hole in the floor and that was it (p.s. if those of you who read Gullwings 1 and 2 then that's how the ending would have well ended)**_

_**End of flashback**_

"_Tray I'm just glad to see you" Paine said hugging Tray_

"_Yeah very happy Gippal is going to be so pissed when he finds out" Rikku said_

"_Yeah um I'm still holding Tidus" Tray said "TIDUS WAKE UP!!!!!!!"_

"_HUH WHAT HUH?" Tidus said_

"_Drop him" I said_

"_Fine" Tray said letting go of him and then Tidus dropped to the floor_

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWW" Tidus yelled getting up "What was that for- TRAY!!!!!!"_

"_Hehehehe?" Tray said_

"_Well while we are jut over here celebrating we should at least try to fight off Sin" Tai said_

"_Yeah true" Tray said "But I don't fell like so.." Tray's eyes turned red and then a beast that was a bird on fire and blizzard_

"_FLAMEDURER" Tray said, then everything became white and we where on top of the airship sleep_

"_Oh that hurts" Tray said_


End file.
